Moving Closer
by MistressChi08
Summary: This is special gift for Happy Easters Day also my Special Day too! dedicated to my fellow friends on FanFic Site and Deviant Art. Hope you will love this! The story about when Johan meeting his long lost best-friend, is Johan going to meet him or not? With twisted Past Memory flash back scene, AU-OOC's Story - NoN-Beta User, "My Ultimate Spirit-Shipping Cute Scene" Review PLS!


**Me:** _Hello There~_ **Surprised~!** Another **1 shot long story**, I want to write this because today is my special day. I want to make more special on this day so hope you love this I made. And by the way I am not romantic person, sorry for the **lame romance story**. My First attempt it. X'D

**Helena:** Y-Yeah you're getting old **Chi~** *smirks*

**Me: **(-,-) _whatever~_ but guys this story I made it was last year but I don't have inspiration to write it that time, so now… I have motives… This is my first time I wrote 1 shot long story about **Spirit-Shipping**. ;3

**Me / Helena: **Hope you guys _**love it or Hate it**_~! _(*Bow in Chibi's mode*)_

* * *

***NOTES*** I'm not really good at English writing so don't expect too much and I'm not really good fluent English words ok? _***thumbs up**_* if you see wrong sentence or wrong grammar you know what to do right? Just ignored it, Hehehehe (because I never used **BETA, **my comp got problems about updating) But I really trying my best as far as good... _***giggles***_

***Warnings!*** _DO NOT READ_ if you don't like **SPIRIT-SHIPPING (JudaixJohan) **and this is AU and OOC's of this two couples. They're both **seke **no one's **uke **or **seme** on here~… =3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH: GX **(Got it~!)** and the song **"Meet Me Halfway"** by **The Black Eyed Peas**… _(But this is my original story...never exist on the real__**GX **__story. This is my fantasy one, so? Sew out~! Don't like Spirit-shipping... Don't reads it~! Last warning~! __**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

***** Enjoy! (BOW) *****

(Insert Bottom Play **"Meet Me Halfway"** by **the Black Eyed Peas)**

Title of the Story – **"Moving Closer"**

"_**Johan…hope see you soon and goodbye"**__,_ a young brunette boy in age 20 with carrying his travelling back pack as he walked away from the blunette boy who standing there in the middle of the theme park, trying his tears to stop falling down from his both beautiful emerald eyes.

"_**Judai… I'm Going to Wait For You",**_ blunette seeing his beloved best friend named Judai Yuki going to far away from this place.

* * *

**(4 Years Later, "Johan Andersen P.O.V")**

_**BREEEEEPPPP…..**_

_**BREEEEEPPPP…..**_

_**BREEEEEPPPP…..**_

"Grrr…. Darn alarm clock", I tapped the noisy alarm clock behind me from the desk remind me today is special day I waited for so long. I sit up straight from my bed were I was lying. To be honest I'm not pretty sure if I did sleep well, last night every 10 minutes past I've always look at the clock _tic-toc~_ waiting for the morning. Yes~! I am dead excited or a little nervous, Today is I'm going to meet my best friend, who else the famous writer **Judai Yuki**, I've always waiting for him to come back home.

I glanced from the window seeing it's little bit cloudy gray sky, "I think is going to be rainy all day", I stand up and fixed my bed to make sure it's cleaned up and tidy organized it. I am person who don't like messy things and specially my room.

'_Maybe tonight Judai and I going to shared this bed'_, I gulped and slapped my forehead to think pervert things from my best-friend but I can't help it I really missed him, who knows maybe we can be a...

"Huh… maybe…", I smirked but I frowned.. I almost forget I didn't tell him my true feelings about him instead I stared him until he walked away from the very last moment I saw him. I remember how he left me but I really don't blame him, he wants to travel world to make a great novel book.

"**Dammit!"**, I shook my head there's a more important matter and that is I'm going to meet **HIM **today. So I walked in to my bathroom, doing morning routine and of course I used my best and favorite soap and shampoo to make more attractive for **him**. After bathroom scene, I went to the kitchen thinking what I should eat while looking to my fridge to find some cooked.

"_**Hai~~~", **_I sighed I realized I am not really hungry, I am pretty nervous, scared, and a little bit happy. Or I am pretty dead excited to see him now. So I made only 2 toasted bread and made an instant coffee not too sweet not too strong either. I sit to my kitchen dinner table and turn on the TV seeing its news about weather for today.

"To my people I loved~ today is pretty wet all day and this is not going to stop until reached sunset~ but don't worry I'm pretty sure to all lovers out there **YOU** know _how to make heat right~",_ I blushed what **HE **said. I looked at newscaster it was one of my friends named _**Fubuki Tenjoin**_ while he was standing there wearing a yellow raincoat in the middle of park where people behind are watching him and they're giggling from him.

"_Dream~",_ I remember that **time**…

* * *

**(8 years ago N.O.V)**

Judai and Johan were in 4th year high school students, only 2 months to go they're going to graduate. For now they're seated under tree, it was their free time no classes for the senior's students.

"_**Ne~**_...Johan, what courses you're going to pick up? Medicines, Law, Military or other course?", Judai asked while seated and looking at blue sky.

"Uhm... I am not pretty sure… maybe a management or to become a pastries chef! I love baking and experimental cooked food by me~! And you're always eat my bento since we first meet… _**hmmmp~!**_", Johan answer while pouted like a little child.

"**He~? He~? He~?**... well is not my problem, your food so yummy and the best food I ever tasted", Judai smile on Johan with thumbs up while Johan blush a little by him.

"Uhm... thanks Judai, but how about you?", Johan asked him but Judai little shocked from Johan question.

"Judai Something wrong? ", Johan move closer to him.

"No… I just little bit shy to share from you but you're my best friend, I want to be a **writer**", Judai has an goofy smile while brushing his left cheek by his left pointing finger on it.

"**HUH!",** Johan really shocked about what Judai said, he didn't know his only best friend wants to be _writer_ and he didn't expect that based on his school works, exams and grades. He is official lazy, always sleep on their class and mostly wants to have fun than studying from the school.

"Believe me Johan. I want to write something for my _**special someone**_", Judai blushed trying to hide it from his best friend. Johan didn't know how to react about this _'special someone'_, Know as for him. Judai is a kind person so innocent and didn't know such about **L.O.V.E.**

For Johan, he's little bit jealous about this **PERSON** the one who caught his best-friend heart.

Instead Johan asked Judai who's this person meant to be _'special someone'…_

"Then Good luck with in, I am here ready to help you and promise me. If you did finish your 1st novel make sure I'll be the first person to read it okay Judai", Johan grins while pose with two pointing fingers from his right hand to his best-friend.

"Sure! Thanks Johan! That's why you're the best of the best-friend I ever had!", Judai glop's at Johan with both forming warm smile on their face's.

"**Ahem~!** Excuse me if you want asked me I want to be **Newscaster**~! So everyone will listen to me and everyone's will watching me!", Older Tenjoin named Fubuki poof out from no where, As for the two best-friends are surprised by him.

"Well as for me! I want to be a pediatrician!", Sho shout behind older Fubuki.

"If Serge Marufuji wants to be doctor for the babies, as for me I want to joined military!", Kenzan scream and Sho just sighed.

"Me! I want to be a dancer!", Rei beamed and starts giggling behind Sho, Kenzan and Fubuki.

"Hehehe… really, well good luck for you Rei-San and for me I'm going to take law school", Asuka walks in from the group. Everyone are staring at her know the law is one of the hardest to study from university world.

"Wow! If Asuka-Chan~ going to be lawyer I'll be going to Judge~", Manjoume beamed behind Asuka, as for surprised shocked Asuka accidentally punch Manjoume Face.

Everyone of the group is starts laughing with their conversation of their dreams.

**(End of the flash back)**

* * *

I stand up after I finished my breakfast and cleaned the dishes right away seeing it was almost 12pm then I grab my coat and umbrella with me in case for surprised from the rain. So I went to outside from my house and locked the main door to make sure no one will stole things from the inside.

"This is it! Here I go~!", I smiled and I put my earplugs to my both ears and insert play bottom from my I-pod. The song is **"Meet Me Halfway"** by **the Black Eyed Peas.**

So I start walked down going to Main Street and waiting for the bus, while the music starts.

…"_**I Can't Go Any Further Then This  
I Want You So Badly, It's My Biggest Wish**_

I Spent My Time Just Thinkin Thinkin Thinkin Bout You  
Every Single Day Yes, I'm Really Missin' Missin' You  
And All Those Things We Use To Use To Use To Do  
Hey Girl, Wuz Up, It Use To Be Just Me And You  
I Spent My Time Just Thinkin Thinkin Thinkin Bout You  
Every Single Day, Yes I'm Really Missin Missin You  
And All Those Things We Use To Use To Use To Do  
Hey Girl Wuz Up, Wuz Up, Wuz Up, Wuz Up"…

I waited for the bus arrived. I looked to the sky, right now is black cloudy. Then I hear the honk from the bus so I ride on, pay the ride and seated from the very back of the bus seats. I looked to the window behind me seeing the rain is start.

"_Judai…",_ just only one word I can say from this time. I really missed **him**. I looked to my surrounding and I remember my 1st semester break when we were 1st year college.

* * *

**(7 Years Ago N.O.V)**

"**Johan! Johan!**", Judai trying to wake up Johan from sleeping state, they're inside the bus. The group decided this semester break; they're going to beach and have fun within 3 days. They're only having 1 week semester break so 3 days is enough for enjoying their break time from the school work.

"What? Are we there?", Johan groaned he is still sleepy and tired, being one of most smartest and most outstanding student from their class is very tough.

"No~! But looked! We're almost there! See the blue ocean over there~~~", Judai screaming and jumping from the seat while pointing his right finger thru the window. Johan perks up a little seeing it was true, they're almost there.

"I guess we are going to have fun", Johan grins ready to hook up and swim to the ocean blue with the white sand beach.

After **1 hour**, the group found their rooms from the hotel, as they rent for 2 nights and get to ready from their swim trunks and bikinis.

Everyone of the group is in on the white sand beach except **one**.

"At last I can relax my body in here, I am pretty tired from school worked", Asuka Said while starts lying on the white beach sand and getting his tanned from sun light. She's wearing white bikinis.

"Yeah… But I have to find yummy and hunky hottest guys over", Rei wearing a pink tank suit with small white flower petal on it, while her both eyes sparkling seeing there's a lot hot boys over the ocean, some are swimming, some are diving and most of all playing **Frisbee** or **Beach Volleyball** on the white sand… Rei run for it and trying catches their attention from the hunky boys.

"Girls…. ***sigh*", **Sho wearing blue sky Trunks seated on the white beach sand and sulking behind. He's afraid from the ocean, why simple He **can't swim.**

"HeHeHe… I'll try my best to teach you how to swim Serge Marufuji", Kenzan wearing a yellow trunks with black straps on it. He's seated behind Sho, Kenzan trying his best to joined Sho with him swimming over the blue-green ocean, but poor Sho. He really can't swim. That's why Kenzan trying to help his dear friend.

"Where's Johan?" , Judai seated behind Sho too, he's wearing red trunks with gold blazing fire.

"I don't know, but he's said he's going to be late… we should starts the fun!", Fubuki said while standing up looking for sexy bikini's girls over the ocean. He's wearing a dark blue Swim jammer.

"**Master!** Over there! There's a lot pretty woman over under the coconut's tree!", Manjoume screamed behind Fubuki who also standing and he's wearing a plain black trunks.

"Let's go! My dear apprentice, I'll show you how to get the girls you want~", Fubuki said while he's face are mischievous grins and they're start to walk out from the group.

After few minutes ago, Kenzan finally convinced Sho going to teach him how to swim. Asuka still was tanning session, and as poor brunette boy who still seated from the white beach sand waiting for his _best-friend_.

"Hai~… I'm pretty bored... Where's Johan!", Judai starting whining again until he heard footstep from the white sand. He perks up seeing his beloved best friend is standing front of him… Judai starting to heat up from his over all face like going to explode anytime soon. **Simple**… his best friend is **freaking fucking hot**…..

"Hey! Judai waiting for me!", Johan said standing front of him with grins over his handsome face, he's wearing simple aqua marine blue trunks. But he's body is like a **god**… from the sunlight sparkling over his both thin muscular arms and he's got damn fucking a little abs. Judai can tell everyone people on here are looking at him.

"U-Uhm.. A…A… Ah?...Y-Y-Yeah~?", Judai can't speak properly seeing Johan move closer to him making him more to blush. Judai didn't know Johan want to surprised him, he didn't tell his best friend every single day he is working exercise. Johan turns more evil grinds from his best-friends seeing him red face, Johan leaned closer on his best-friend face until he reached his right earlobe. Judai instantly surprised from his best friend acting _seme _on him to feel his hot breath making him so hard on.

"_Like what you see Ju-chan~_", he whispered in seductive voice to poor brunette boy. Poor Judai he can't tell how much he's face red now more than his red trunks and not only that his _cock _is really hard trying to hide it from Johan.

He brakes away from his best friend face and trying to find some excuses.

"H-heey! Let's goo! See Sho and Kenzan…**Woooo!** Sho!", Judai scream seeing his little friend drowned from the ocean . He run so fast and jump on the ocean he swims faster as he could tried to save him until he grabs Sho shoulder and Sho starting smile widely.

"_**Gotcha! Aniki**_~!", Sho grins and Kenzan poof out from the water behind them.

"Why you guys-... **OMG!** Sho! You can swim", Judai shocked seeing his little dear friend knows how to swim.

"**Yup!** Kenzan can be a great teacher from swimming lesson", Sho said while Kenzan thumbs up on him.

"So are we going to stay on here or let's starts to have fun guys", Johan beamed behind Judai, as poor Judai still blushing from him. Johan smiled widely seeing his best-friend is still on blushing from him. He is going to have fun within 3 days.

**(End of the flash back)**

* * *

I stop staring at the window after I heard the bus stop. I looked around my place but my destination is still not reached. I think something wrong.

"_Sorry for interrupts but we got flat tires",_ A bus driver said to everyone inside the bus the people starts complaining from the bus driver and as for me I'm pretty dead disappointed, why now… why this happening right now, this is very important day I've waiting for so long... So I decided to walk out from the bus I didn't want to waste my time. I opened my dark blue umbrella and I looked around I am still far away from the meeting place I'm going to. Then I starts to walk behind the streets, it's still raining.

While walking the music is still playing…

…" _**Meet Me Halfway, Right At The Boarderline  
That's Where I'm Gonna Wait, For You  
I'll Be Lookin Out, Night N'day  
Took My Heart To The Limit, And This Is Where I'll Stay  
I Can't Go Any Further Then This  
I Want You So Bad It's My Only Wish"….**_

I looked straight seeing the bookstores over the edge on this street. Then I smiled and so I entered the shop.

"**Hi! Johan!** What sup? What are you doing in here?", I see Rei welcome me after I entered the shop, Rei is working on this bookstore.

"_Uhm_… nothing just wanted to visit…", I smiled at her.

"**Gosh!** You're still such a liar Johan I know you're looking for _**Judai-Sama**_ novels. But sorry he's still not published his first novel only the **2****nd****, 3****rd and**** new one's**.", Rei catch my real attention only I had to is smile at her. Judai become one of the best novelists, but he always said there's a novel he never finished it and that is his first try to write a novel. I remember that time I tried to read those scarp notebooks and bunches of papers over his desk from his house.

* * *

**(6 Years Ago N.O.V)**

Johan going to surprised visit Judai's house, it was their weekends no school for today. He finished his university work assignments and he decided to visit his only best-friend. Johan reached play bottom from the doorbell. He waited and passed 3 minutes no ones answer it.

"Huh? That's weird", he play the doorbell bottom again and again.

"No doubt he's there maybe he's sleeping", Johan kneeled down and grab the dirty gray matting front of this door seeing there's a small key. Only Johan's knows where the key from the front door is. He always used to that when his brunette friend is sleeping. He inserts the key on the doorknob then there's a small _'CLICK'_. Then he put it back where's the key he found.

"Judai Are you still sleeping?" , as he enter the hallway of Yuki Residence. Judai Yuki is a lonely person only from his house, his both parents are always busy their work and sometime they're rarely come home. So Johan knew what's up to his best friend family that's why he always surprised to visit his dearly friend to make him feel happy when they spend their time on Yuki's residence.

"Judai?", as he reached Judai personal room.

"HuH?", he sees the brunette boy is sleeping on his desk while his right hand is still holding the pen and the other hand there's a lot papers on it.

"Is he starting to write?", he move forward and looking for the words from the papers but he heard suddenly small voice from his sleeping friend.

"_Johan…_", just a small sweet voice from the sleeping state brunette boy. Johan didn't dare to look at the papers anymore. He remembers Judai promised from him, he is the one who's going to read first.

Johan carry Judai as he going to put brunette boy on his bed. He was glad his friend still sleeping while he covers up the blanket over him.

'_How about going to make a dinner meal for us?',_ Johan thinks he looked at wrist clock it's almost 6pm. So he went to the Yuki's kitchen make a dinner for them.

**(End of the flash back)**

* * *

"Judai…", I stared from no where until I heard Rei trying to catch my attention again.

"Hey! Johan you shouldn't stay any longer on here… Judai-Sama is waiting for you right~?", Rei grins on me.

"Oh! Right! Thanks!", as I walked out right away from the store and wave goodbye to Rei. I opened my dark blue umbrella and start too walked again.

Few minutes passed and it's almost 3pm.

I looked around me and seeing there's a train station over there, it will be faster if I'm going take a train. Then here I go, going inside the train station. As I pay my ticket after I enter the waiting area, waiting for the train arrives.

'_Judai I'm going to meet you today I can't wait anymore much longer',_ while my mind is zoned off I heard the honks from the train and I enter and standing behind while train starts to move. I don't feel to seat all around I feel terrible excite or nervous... maybe both. I just sighed I wonder is Judai going to show from our meeting place.

The music player is still playing.

…"_**Girl,i Travel Round The World And Even Sail The Seven Seas  
Across The Universe I Go To Other Galexies  
Just Tell Me Where You Want, Just Tell Me Where You Wanna To Meet  
I Navigate Myself Myself To Take Me Where You Be  
Cause Girl I Want, I, I, I Want You Right Now  
I Travel Uptown (town) I Travel Downtown  
I Wanna To Have You Around (round) Like Every Single Day  
I Love You Alway..way"…**_

I remember that day Judai mention he wants to travel over the world even at first I don't believing him what he said to me before.

* * *

**(5 Years Ago N.O.V)**

Judai and Johan are on the inside the main library from their town, they're trying to finish their thesis and university work from their major subject. Only few months to go they're going to stage and grab their diploma.

"_Ne~?_ Johan… what are you going to do after we graduate?", Judai stop writing from his university work.

"Uhm… Well?... of course to find a work and have a experience!", As Johan stop doing his university worked too.

"**OH!...** Is that it?", Judai look disappointed from Johan answer as for blunette boy asked his dear friend too.

"And How about you… don't tell me you're going to sleep all day?", as he joked to the brunette boy.

"I hope I can but I want to travel around the world", as Judai answer while Johan clearly shocked from his answers.

Then Johan feel instantly constrict from his heart, a very pain from his heart knowing Judai going to far away from him but that's it he let go his dear best-friend. As he promised to himself, he is still going to support all decision Judai made off even it's very painful to hear.

"**Then go!** I'll be your home and waited for you arrive", as Johan answer it and he starts doing his university work papers. Johan didn't know Judai really appreciate being always there for him.

**(End of the flash back)**

* * *

I heard the buzz from the train it was the place I'm going to, so I walked out fast before the door closed.

"**Phew~!** That was close", as I went to outside from the train station.

'_Still raining'_, I said to my mind while I opened my umbrella and starts to go meeting place. But the music is still playing.

…"_**Let's Walk The Bridge, To The Other Side  
Just You And I (just You And I)  
I Will Fly, I'll Fly The Skies, For You And I (for You And I)  
I Will Try, Until I Die, For You And I, For You And I, For For You And I,  
For For You And I, For For You And I, For You And I"…**_

I sighed and looked thru the raining sky. I remember that night we spend together before the painful memories.

* * *

**(4 Years Ago N.O.V)**

After graduation ceremony the group decided to have party this night.

Asuka having fun chat with his girl friends, while Rei having fun with the boys from her class major. Kenzan who guarding the music playlist and for Sho blushing madly someone from his classmate proclaim her love to him, and for Fubuki and Manjoume like before trying to get pay attention who's the boss from the class and making flirt to the girls groups who will be ended on their bed after this party.

For two best friends are laughing out loud and having fun with each other, this is their last day being as last students before they're face the true meaning of the world.

"Hey? Johan can I sleep with you in your house?", Judai asked his best friend.

"Sure! Why not after the part right?", as he smiles to his best friend and nodded.

"Thanks Johan", as he smile sadly, Johan didn't know how he going to react from giving sad smile to him but he tries to ignored it and have fun with all his friends inside the club.

After their party night Judai and Johan starts to walk home and they're pretty tired from the party.

"Ne? Johan if I'm going to far away would you mind wait for me?", Judai asked Johan, they're still walking dark street going to Andersen House.

"Oh come on Judai~ don't be talk like that!", Johan really didn't know how going to answer from question to his best-friend.

"_hehehe!_ Okay… let's go and go go go sleep over your bed and I'll bet yah you're going to have fun with me ", as he grabbed Johan right hand going faster to Andersen House. Johan was blush madly he didn't know what Judai meant to his crazy word.

"**Hey! Slow down!**", Johan still blushed when he thinking about _'BED'_.

**(Few Hours Ago) ***sorry no lemons it's **Rated T** duh~*

Johan wake up slowly it was late sunset. He feels tired while thinking about their having first sex from the last night. He and Judai did enjoy all night long. He is still feel sore from his butt and feeling from his neck are sore hurt from the love bites the one who gave from his best…..or new lover? He blushed again and…..

He was totally shocked he sees the clock was 5:00pm.

'_Did I sleep all day…? Dammit I didn't see the almighty sun',_ as he stand up from his bed and there's a small paper over his night desk beside from his bed. He read it right away.

"_**Johan I'm leaving… take care",**_ Johan really dead panicked and he quickly dress up going to find his best-friend. He secretly cursed himself to ignore what Judai said to him last night.

Johan as searched his only best-friend, he tries to go Yuki's Residence but no one's there even his belongings are not there. He asked all his friends if they see Judai but no one's answer it and they're didn't even know their happy-go-lucky brunette boy going to somewhere far away from his place… his home town. Johan getting frustrated and hating himself, he really really hates himself for how ignorant he is, trying to ignored the brunette going to far away from him.

"_**Judai",**_ he was seated from the fountain on the theme park and no one people around him it was 7pm.

"_**Judai"**_ , Johan only he can say his beloved best-friend name. He really loves his best-friend but he didn't want to ruin their friendship that's why he keeps hiding from his true feeling for him. Even they did sex last night. He is still scared of it.

Johan staring on the ground and he is going to cry now until someone tapped his both shoulder and his head perks up until he's eyes are really big shocked.

"**Judai!",** as Johan stand up and he hug him so tightly that Johan wish he can't go away from him. But Judai broke the hug as he staring his most beautiful oceanic green eyes, Judai can tell those eyes are fixed many emotions and begging him not leave him alone. He tried to looked away from his eyes but Johan grab his both cheek like _'don't dare looked away'_.

"_Johan please…_", as Judai begging Johan let him go.

"But Ju-", Johan going to complained but Judai kissed him with passionate until Johan decided to go with it, After few minutes Judai broke the kissed and he starts walk backwards from his blunette friend.

"_**Johan…hope see you soon and goodbye"**__,_ Judai carrying his travelling back pack as he walked away from Johan who standing there in the middle of the fountain, he tries his best to stop his tears falling down from his both beautiful emerald eyes.

"_**Judai… I'm Going to Wait For You",**_ blunette seeing his beloved best friend named Judai Yuki going to far away from this place.

**(End of the flash back)**

* * *

I realized I was standing on here where the fountain is and the one who my first kissed and took my virginity from my _best-friend_ or _lover?_

I looked to my wrist watch and its look like I'm pretty early almost 5:30pm, I took my personal cell phone if the message was right.

'_Johan I'm going to meet you tomorrow at exactly where we last kissed', _I blushed as hell. He is still remembering that scene and I shook my head and start waiting for him. The music is still playing repeat and repeated. My favorite parts of the song are playing.

…"_**Can You Meet Me Half Way (yup Yup)  
Can You Meet Me Half Way (yup Yup)  
Can You Meet Me Half Way (yup Yup)  
Can You Meet Me Half Way (yup Yup)  
Meet Me Half Way, Right At The Boarderline  
That's Where I'm Gonna Wait, For You  
I'll Be Lookin Out, Night N'day  
Took My Heart To The Limit, And This Is Where I'll Stay  
I Can't Go Any Further Then This  
I Want You So Bad It's My Only Wish  
I Can't Go Any Further Then This  
I Want You So Bad It's My Only Wish"…**_

I sighed again…

'_Why he's taking so long'_, as I said to myself standing in the middle of the fountain while still raining and I am definitely missed him and I will giving him a tight dead hug for surely. Since he left me, we still keep in touch are all the years passed. I tired to asking him why he's not going home; he's always said to me he needs to finish his all novels and most specially asking him about his 1st novel he always said….

'_**You will found out soon just wait'**_

That's all he can say about it… I wonder what the story is about.

I walked around and stepping the water pound created by rain and still raining, I really don't mind gaining wet. Simple because it gives a lot past memories about my beloved Judai, he's like the rain he's blessing from the God for me to love him and take care of him. I remember how we first meet or I'll say accidentally meet… when I was foreign student from far way from my real home. It was my very first day on my freshmen high school student.

* * *

**(12 Years Ago N.O.V)**

Johan was walking around on his new school he was foreign student far away from his real country. His both parents got new job and they move in from this place called _**'Domino City'**_.

"Where's the high-school building", he asked himself he really doesn't know how going to his classroom even he's definitely over late. He walks around sort of like lost puppy until he sees a lying figure under the big tree near on the back of the big building.

"Huh? Hello~?", Johan asked and walked closer to the person who's under the tree.

'_Oh! A boy'_, Johan thinking if he's was going to wake him up and asked him need help from him or just….

'_Damn… he's so damn cute... he really didn't mind someone tries to',_ Johan didn't notice he kissed the lips from the sleeping cute boy.

'**What the hell~'**, Johan move back right away and run away from the sleeping boy.

'_What have I done!',_ Johan blush knowing he accidentally kissed the boy he doesn't know. He stop from beside and holding his right chest. _'Oh my God'_, Then he heard woman screaming far way from here.

"**Judai!** What are you doing here! Cronos-Sensei is looking for you right now!", A woman with lighten mocha color straight hair thru to her shoulder.

"_Oh~_ Asuka… sorry I'm pretty tired... okay I'll go", a boy who sleeping under the tress was named Judai. He stand up from his lying on the grass field while brushing his attire for sort of dust and they're went to inside from the building.

"So his name _**Judai**_", Johan still holding his right chest where his hear located.

"My first kissed and love….", Johan smiling widely and he went to the building were Judai and Asuka enter. A few minutes ago Johan found his classroom at last; He faced his teacher named Cronos and he found out soon his secret love was his also classmate and not only that what's making him more happier as ever, knowing they're both similar likes and dislikes like they're twins. And that's what they very first meet.

**(End of the flash back)**

* * *

I looked to my wrist watch again it was almost 6pm. I sighed again and thinking maybe Judai will not going to show up.

"That **BAKA** I will make sure he will regret for being so late", I scream I am dead out of patience. Then I feel there's a person Unplug my both earplugs from my music player and I heard giggling.

"_Oh really my Jo-kun~_", I turned my face from the voice while my umbrella falls down on the wet ground.

"Ju-" without complete my words he kissed me passionate and I did kissed him back while hugging him so tightly I really don't mind or care if he's getting hurt from my hug who cares I missed him so much…

"Judai…" we broke up from the kissed and I looked thru his deep chocolates eyes feeling my heart going to break my ribs anytime soon if keeps me staring me like that.

"Johan…I…", I hugged him again and starts to cry I really don't care if people sees me crying on his shoulder I really did missed him for all those we fond of our great memories before he left me.

"_Shhh~_ Johan… I'm here… I'll never leave you again... I promised", I broke from the hug seeing his face are tender smile from him. He wiped my tears even still raining from the cold rain but from his touched I feel warm, safe, comfort and love from him.

"Sorry... Judai… I…", he kneeled down front of me by surprised and he grab something from his pocket until he show a dark little box.

"Judai don't tell me…", Judai smile on me and he opened the small box seeing there's a white diamond ring front of me.

"_Will you married me?", _my hearts pounding so fast it's like I was going to fainted I never can't imagine my best-friend and my first love and my lover and now…..

"**Yes I do!"**, he insert the ring to my right finger and I pinned him down on the ground while kissing him then I feel the wet rain is gone after I broke from the kissed.

"Its looks the rain it's finally stop~", I smiles at him.

"Yeah and sorry we both wet now…", We just starts to laugh until I heard some flashing light like someone taking a photo on us.

"**Awwww~!** That's so cute~ and so romantic~ I ever seen on my entire life~", I looked where the flash and giggle sound it was Rei holding a canon camera.

"Yeah~ I'm pretty sure they're more romantic than _titanic movie_", it was Asuka behind Rei while Jim holding hands with her.

"**Congrats **anyway mate's", Jim said while thumbs up on us I was blushed with absolutely embarrassing. I stand up quickly and helping my future husband to stand up from the ground.

"Congrats both of you and thanks for texting us Aniki~", I looked to behind it was Sho and with his wife **Mana** the one who proclaimed love from Sho few past years ago since we graduate, and also Kenzan, Manjoume, and Fubuki standing behind with Sho with big grins from them While they staring at me.

I looked away from them right away and looked to my lover right, "Did you plan this?"

"Y-yeah... not really they're pushed me on this,, but hey! I was late because I thought I lost the ring-", without complete his words I kissed him with totally passionate and everyone starts cheering us.

After the scene from fountain theme parked I, Judai and with our bunch of idiots friends are party on my house. It was almost 4 years since we party like this and I felt so happier since my _idiot lover_ left me. We party until midnight and everyone was going to their perspective home house. Now we are lying on my bed. **HaHaHa**, I was right we going to shared this bed.

"Johan...", My lover or future husband calling me my attention while he's cuddling over my back and snuggles from my right neck.

"Yes Judai…", I pretty dead tired but I tried my best to answer him.

"Nothing... Just go to sleep", I sighed but I ignored I really dead tired.

"Goodnight Judai", I move in front of him and kissed his forehead then snuggles his bear chest and went to sleep.

* * *

**(Morning)**

"_Hmmmm~",_ I opened my eyes after I smell yummy cooked food from my kitchen.

'_Is he cooking? Wow Judai is totally changed…'_, I stand up from my messy bed and grab some clothes from my drawer cabinet and went to kitchen area. I see, he's cooking breakfast for us and he's a damn hot wearing cute pink hearts apron with only jeans.

"_Judai~",_ I hugged him from his back while kissing his neck while I'm touching his bare chest inside from his apron.

"**Oh!** _Shit._.. _Johan_…**please** later... I've-_Oh~_", while he's state of cooking I gave some love bites from his neck and broke from the hug.

"_**Sorry**_… I can't you're so damn cute wearing those", I pointed at him while moving forward to seated from the chair. I was stopped seeing a small sky blue gift wrap.

"What's this Judai?", I looked at him. He just grinds knowing I should open.

"Just opened it Johan", I gulped and opened the gift wrap… then I was totally shocked.

"**Yup~** I already finished my first novel last night while your sleeping _Jo-kun~_", I smiled at him. Now I get it why he didn't manage finish his first book.

And the title book was _**"Moving Closer"**_…. So while Judai ready for our breakfast I was already reading the first page…

…"_**I was laying under the tree after I feel pretty lazy from our first class period so I managed to escaped or cutting class. Then I heard I soft voice from my behind I looked right away from him. HE has lightened blued haired wearing a plain white T-shirt with dark midnight blue jacket and wearing blue jeans with black converse shoes. He moved closer to me until I felt his soft lips from him and he kissed me. Luckily before I grabbed his shoulder he ran away from me then I heard my friend is calling me"…**_

Only for one paragraph I've already read I was totally blushing as in hell…

I looked at him with silly smiling face from me…

He just grins knowing what's up to my mind and he just sit to my lap until he whispered to my right ear…

"_**Bad Jo-Kun~ **_you stole my first kissed but don't worry… I love you from the first I saw you", I was shocked then I smile at him but he's face turning on evil grinds knowing this is going to be bad.

"But you should be punished my **Jo-Kun**~", I gulped from his creepy seductive voice.

"What punishments are-**Ahhh! Judai!**", I screamed….we just making love on the poor chair inside on the kitchen area.

And that's what happened we didn't eat our breakfast instead we making love on the poor fucking chair in the middle of morning afternoon. I didn't care if people hearing us, more importantly is my first love and going to be my husband soon are with me and we promised each other we'll never let go each other.

Few months ago at last Judai published his first and also his last book, he made people reading our true to life **love story** and that's the end of the story.

**-/-/-/-(The end)-/-/-/-**

* * *

…"_**When I think about my life**_

_**About what's to come?**_

_**I picture you here with me.**_

_**My life was an empty page.**_

_**Then I met you.**_

_**You filled my heart with love.**_

_**Painted a beautiful picture**_

_**Within, my empty page.**_

_**I'm not empty anymore.**_

_**You're always here when I need you.**_

_**I'm following my heart.**_

_**I'm dreaming only of you.**_

_**My empty page is filling up.**_

_**This isn't the end.**_

_**It's just the beginning**_

_**Of a happy life with you.**_

_**I was living a lie.**_

_**All I ever wanted was**_

_**A fairytale ending.**_

_**Never did it come to find me.**_

_**I was living in black and white.**_

_**Knowing color existed somewhere**_

_**Colors swarm all around me now.**_

_**All because I found you.**_

_**I don't have an empty page**_

_**Anymore. I feel happy.**_

_**You're my dream come true**_

_**Time and again**_

_**There are these changes that we cannot end**_

_**As sure as time keeps going on and on**_

_**My love for you will be forevermore**_

_**Wishing you would be mine**_

_**I just can't believe that you are mine now**_

_**You were just a dream that I once knew**_

_**I never thought I would be right for you**_

_**I just can't compare you with anything in this world**_

_**As endless as forever**_

_**Our love will stay together**_

_**You're all I need to be here with forever more"…**_

* * *

**Me: WaaaaaH!**! It took me 3 days for this! Seriously! **Oh my god!** I'm so dead happy to finish this. Hope it's not lame, sorry guys! I didn't intend to write lemons...Maybe next time. ;3

**Helena: Yesh!** Chi didn't write death character at last!

**Me: hey!** What do you mean! Like I am psycho killer writer!

**Helena: oh?** I said _happy birthday to you!_ ***holds a coke float giving to Chi***

**Me:** is that for me! **Awww!** You're too sweet! Thanks a lot Helena-chan~ ***sip from my favorite coke float***

**Helena / Me:** Hope you enjoy it~! See yah on the other **fanfics~! (Q~Q)**

**/**

**\**

**/**

'**- - **Would you mind to listen this **(http: / / w w w. youtube. Com / watch ? v=5Gr-ZMV8F2o)**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**' - - i made also art for this! hope you like it! ( http : / / mistresschi08. deviant art. com / # / d4vjkzf )  
**


End file.
